IvyClan Contest: As the Snow Fell
by Blazing Blizzardstorm
Summary: Many cats don't know of how I died and how depressing it was. Everyone had known I had died, yet they didn't know the true way I did. As I died, the snow fell; no living cat cared after that. IvyClan's contest is to write about the saddest point in a cat's life in a poem or a one-shot. This is a poem. Read and review!


**This is for IvyClan's contest! I'm going to let you guess my kitty. The contest is to make a poem or a one-shot that is 600 words or less about a cat's saddest point in the _Warriors_ book. I'm not going to tell you what cat I'm doing but the title should give you a hint and I drop a couple of totally obvious hints during the poem.**

_**As the Snow Fell**_

_The blizzard blazes through the night,_

_Just like a fire,_

_Yet it is a freezing blight._

_My frozen pads are heavy,_

_Which is due to the chill in the air._

_Did we escape ShadowClan? _

_Did we win, Mama?_

_Mama is taking us where?_

_The invisible frost nips at my pink nose._

_My sodden, snow-soaked fur clings to my small-framed body._

_This no weather a kit like me should be in._

_Quickly, I stumble behind my stronger, yet shivering siblings._

_Suddenly, Mama decides to pick up by my icy scruff._

_I shiver as the frosted wind blows._

_My identical blue-gray siblings begin to slow,_

_Yet Mama keeps moving on, regardless of her frozen kits and the chilling __gales._

_Is that another cat in the distance?_

_Will she take us home?_

_Why is she out in ice?_

_The cat's pelt blends in with the falling powder._

_Her eyes are the color of ice, yet she seems nice._

_The frosty white cat sits like she is waiting for something._

_But for what?_

_Did she not know of the blazing blizzard?_

_Mama starts to dig holes in the soft, yet icy powder._

_She repeats this as I begin to tire._

_My body is frost;_

_I feel like I am part of the snow._

_Mama stops in her tracks._

_And she makes one final divot in the white ice._

_I close my blue eyes as a snuggle up against Mama's covered pelt._

_My world freezes into pure, eerie darkness,_

_And then I wake._

_An angelic voice echoes, "Hello, little one, it's time to take you to your new home."_

_I look at my soft gray and white pelt._

_There's not a snowflake..._

_To be seen in it._

_My body emanates as warm as the sun of green-leaf._

_I notice Mama is gone,_

_yet, in the distance, she trudges back to me._

_The snowy white queen nudges me to follow her, __which I do._

_I walk along and talk happily to the pure white she cat, whom is Mama's sister Snowfur._

_I turn around for a moment though. _

_I see Mama burying something;_

_It is tiny with a frozen gray and white pelt like me._

_Then, I realized what happened._

_I'm not alive._

_I would not see my siblings in moons._

_No one would ever call my apprentice name._

_I would never hunt or fight. _

_No one would ever cheer my warrior name in glee._

_I would never find the perfect mate._

_The kits that I would have would never come to be. _

_Most of all, I would never see the light of dawn's sun again.._

_Because as the snow fell, I fell with the soft frost._

**I hoped you liked it! If you figured out, this is Mosskit, Bluestar's kit. I was pretty sure it snowed the night Bluefur took her kits to Oakheart, but it's been a year or so since I've read the book. I don't usually cry while I read books, but I bawled at Mosskit's death and when she gave Bluestar a life(or basically I wept during Bluestar's Prophecy in a nutshell). Mosskit was definitely the runt of the litter, which helped with her death. I realized that she was born to die as a punishment for Bluestar, which is really really depressing. I know many other people in the challenge will probably choose a loved character or typically a character that's death is always drawn on Deviantart(*cough* Swiftpaw *cough* Silverstream*cough*Snowkit), but I wanted it to be more of a background character. I hoped my poetry was not too bad because it's been awhile since I've done it, but I wanted to give it a shot. Anyways, Blizzard out.**

**PEACE!**

**-_Blizzard_**


End file.
